The present invention relates to a drip irrigation system and the plants grown using such systems, and more particularly relates to a drip irrigation system having weighted drip emitters.
The growth and sale of plants can be a substantial portion of the business of many businesses having a plant growing facility including greenhouses, home improvement stores and large discount stores. Thus, in view of the fact that one of the primary inputs in plant growth is water, watering or irrigation systems and the efficiency thereof are integral with the plant growth process and the extraction of optimum value from the sale of such plants.
Irrigation systems for plants, flowers and vegetables, etc. provide a continuing or periodic supply of moisture to the plants. Such systems may be of the subterranean type or may be of the above-ground type. Subterranean systems are generally costly, complex and require relatively permanent installations and are not readily capable of being modified or adapted to suit changing plant locations or to provide a source of moisture to plants that are potted or otherwise located above the subterranean source of moisture.
Above-ground type irrigation systems that are generally known may include sprinkler systems that distribute water over a generally broad area and often require the installation of permanent water lines and sprinkler hardware or require moving the sprinkler hardware to adapt to the irrigation needs of various plant configurations. Such known sprinkler-type irrigation systems are directed over a general area and not directed to the roots of a particular plant and therefore may also result in the use of excessive quantities of water.
Other generally known above-ground type irrigation systems may include porous hoses that seep water through the hose wall or that have apertures that emit a stream of water when the hose is under pressure. Such known hose irrigation systems often require routing the hose in a pathway or pattern above the planting soil and beneath the foliage to provide a water source in close proximity to the roots of each plant. Such known hoses often require excessive lengths to meet the irrigation needs of many plants and may result in damage to delicate foliage when placing, removing or relocating the hoses. Such known hoses also typically result in uneven water distribution due to the variation in water pressure along the length of the hose, inability of the hose porosity to compensate for pressure variations, and disbursement of water along the length of the hose rather than at discreet plant locations.
Irrigation systems may also include a supply pipe or hose having branch tubes extending therefrom. Such branch tubes may have an open or closed end and include small apertures or orifices for seeping water at plant locations, but generally do not provide a flexible irrigation system adaptable to a variety of plant irrigation needs due to the fixed length of the branch tubes and the pre-established orifice locations. Such branch tube irrigation systems typically do not emit the same amount of water to each of the plants along the length of the supply hose or pipe.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a drip irrigation system that is capable of adapting to plants of various heights and locations. It would also be advantageous to provide a drip irrigation system that emits water only at the desired location for a variety of plants. It would be further advantageous to provide a drip irrigation system that emits the same amount of water at each of the plant locations, regardless of pressure gradients along the supply hose or pipe, and prevents siphoning of water back to the supply hose or pipe when supply pressure is decreased. It would also be advantageous to provide a drip irrigation system that is easily adapted to changing plant patterns or locations. It would be further advantageous to provide a drip irrigation system that is easily and quickly installed or removed without damaging the plant.
Accordingly, one of the important advantages of the present invention would be the ability to profit from the sale of plants grown using an improved drip irrigation system or watering systems which incorporate an improved irrigation system, and other products which are normally sold with drip irrigation systems.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a drip irrigation system for delivering an irrigation fluid from an irrigation fluid supply source to one or more plants and includes at least one pressure regulation device in fluid communication with the irrigation fluid supply source, at least one fluid delivery device coupled in fluid communication to the pressure regulation device, and a weighted emitter coupled in fluid communication to the fluid delivery device.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a kit for a drip irrigation system and includes at least one pressure regulation device adapted to be coupled to an irrigation fluid supply source, at least one elongated member having an internal passage adapted to couple to the pressure regulation device, at least one weighted emitter having an internal passage adapted to couple to the elongated member, and a package for the kit.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a method of irrigating a plurality of plants and includes the steps of providing an irrigation fluid supply source adapted to contain pressurized irrigation fluid and coupling an inlet portion of at least one pressure compensating device to the irrigation fluid supply source, where the pressure compensating device is adapted to allow flow of the irrigation fluid at a reduced pressure to an outlet portion of the pressure compensating device. The embodiment also includes coupling a first end of at least one elongated tubular member in fluid communication to the outlet portion of the pressure compensating device, coupling a second end of the elongated tubular member in fluid communication with a weighted emitter, and positioning the weighted emitter in a plant.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an indoor facility for growing plants and includes a structural enclosure having a controlled environment for growing a plurality of plants, an irrigation fluid supply source routed at least partially through the structural enclosure, at least one pressure regulating device coupled in fluid communication with the irrigation fluid supply source, at least one irrigation fluid delivery device having a first end coupled in fluid communication with the pressure regulating device, and a weighted emitter having an internal passage coupled to a second end of the irrigation fluid delivery device, where the weighted emitter is located near the plant to provide a source of irrigation fluid to the plant.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an irrigation system for plants, including means for providing a pressurized source of irrigation fluid, means for discharging a flow of the irrigation fluid from the source at reduced pressure, means for routing the reduced pressure flow of the irrigation fluid to a plant location, and means for emitting the irrigation fluid at the plant location.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an emitter for a drip irrigation system, and includes a weighted cylindrical shaped body portion, a passage extending at least partially through the body portion, at least one discharge opening in the body portion communicating with the passage, and an inlet portion on one end of the body portion having an inlet opening and an integrally formed retainer portion adapted to couple with a tube.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a plant, grown using a drip irrigation process including positioning a weighted emitter in a watering relationship with the plant, the weighted emitter having a cylindrical body portion, a fluid inlet at an inlet end of the body portion, two fluid outlets, a passage through the weighted emitter connecting the inlet and the outlets, and a retention device at the inlet end adapted to receive and retain the tube, coupling the tube to the inlet end of the weighted emitter, and directing an irrigation fluid through the tube and the emitter to deliver a supply of irrigation fluid to the plant.